


ASTRAL

by punklobster, ryanson209



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm bad at writing, Synopsis, but i want this story to like be OUT THERE, literally summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanson209/pseuds/ryanson209
Summary: A group of teen magical girl superheroes coming together and fighting the monsters of the world - metaphorical and literal. Synopses only.





	1. A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> NOT A FULLY WRITTEN STORY. Only synopses and summaries - got this whole Wikipedia article of this story worked on. I (Ryan) just want this story out there, gauge if it's worth developing and working on. It literally started as Sailor Moon meets Madoka Magica, if you find any similarities distracting I am aware. I promise they disappear after the first go.
> 
> This is a story still being worked on. Edits may come in later, but we've been pretty good at keeping these consistent.

Late at night, a mysterious man robs a jewelry store. Before he can get away, a masked vigilante named Mira stops him and retrieves the jewels he stole. The two have a chat, Mira referring to the man as Nightshade, but before she can apprehend him, a girl named Aiden appears to quell the two from fighting. A scream pierces the night, distracting Mira long enough for Nightshade to make his leave. Aiden makes vague warnings to Mira before also disappearing. Beside herself, Mira follows the source of the scream.

Next day, a girl named Cynthia sleeps through her alarm - a song by the pop sensation Mina. Cynthia's brother Shaun wakes her to tell her she’s late for school. Their mother watches news about the robbery and how it seems that vigilante Mira is a force for good. Cynthia takes off. As she passes multiple jewelry store sales, she notices a dog dazed, crossing the street as a car’s oncoming. Thea rushes to save the dog, who breaks from its daze and runs away. Cynthia, frantically continues her rush to school as the dog watches her from the shadows. Thea is just barely late; her teacher Mrs. Harkness asks to see Cynthia after class. Other students make fun of Cynthia’s whiny tendencies and poor grades; another student, Amelia, quiets them. Cynthia’s friend Naila asks why she’s late. They gossip (mostly about Mina) before Cynthia’s stomach rumbles loudly, causing snickers throughout. Mrs. Harkness berates her for disturbing the class. 

Elsewhere, a girl named Ursula wins tennis just as P.E. ends. There’s a large crowd around the bulletin board in the halls. Ursula confronts the three student council members trying putting up a love letter to embarrass another student. When they try to use force, she counteracts. She gets the letter and asks one of the dispersing bystanders where she can find the writer, Emma. She’s in the bathroom, accompanied by her friend Myleigh doing all she can to comfort her. One of the council comes in but Ursula stops him before he can do a thing. Myleigh tells Ursula off for violence, but Ursula isn’t worried about getting in trouble alone. Ursula hands back the letter to Emma and asks about the addressee, council president Carla Dean, before correcting herself and promising not to judge. Myleigh admits that she finds Ursula admirable for helping them.

After school, Ursula asks Myleigh about Emma. Myleigh asks if Ursula got in trouble. Myleigh tells Ursula about Amelia’s stress problem, but stops when she sees the girl named Aiden watching her from a distance. She disappears when Ursula looks. Amelia arrives and Mira is brought up; Ursula believes in what Mira is doing, Myleigh does not. Naila runs up and asks if any of them can help her do something; Myleigh agrees, if Ursula can walk Amelia to her tutoring first.

Mrs. Harkness leaves Cynthia to clean all the desks in the library as detention, but Naila and Myleigh come to help. Cynthia thanks them both, especially Myleigh whose helping a stranger. Naila encourages Cynthia to hurry so she can leave her hall monitor post and they can go try out the new karaoke machine at the arcade. The three walk together, Cynthia stuffing her face since she didn’t eat earlier. She’s failing multiple classes. Naila joke complains, and Myleigh joins in effortlessly. The subject turns to Mrs. Harkness giving Cynthia a form for her parents to sign, and so Cynthia changes the subject to the Mira. Myleigh maintains her earlier opinion while Cynthia thinks Mira is heroic. Naila wonders if it’s all a conspiracy, since criminals are only caught once in a while and big name store sales don’t seem to be dropping off. Naila offers to take everyone to her mother’s pawn shop, across the street from the arcade.

Surprisingly, the shop is crowded; they’re having a buy-one-get-one-free sale, and it’s a trusted neighborhood store so why not? Naila’s mom acts weirdly, not quite getting names right, pushing people to buy things. Naila’s other friends are there, seemingly hypnotized as they receive free pin buttons with their purchases. Ursula is there with them: awkward, friendly, uninterested. When she hears people talk about other stores’ jewelry sales, Naila’s mom tells the store she’s dropping prices even further. Absolute chaos ensues; Naila, Cynthia, and Myleigh struggle to escape. Ursula, nowhere else to go, asks to join them. Cynthia worries about her forms. A man named Montego accidentally knocks her stuff down. As he helps pick it, he teases her about her grades. Her friends berate him until he leaves them. Cynthia wants to go home, but Naila convinces her to stay by saying the arcade worker Billy will be there. Montego watches the pawn shop suspiciously.

The arcade is a blast, especially when Cynthia gets on the DDR machine. Meanwhile at the pawn shop, Naila’s mom activates the button pins – all the customers in the city wearing it are drained of energy, as are everyone near them. Numerous jewelry stores in the city seem to die down as people pass out. Those left standing, under hypnosis, search the jewelry stores for a specific item they call the Imperium Heart, which is obviously NOT valuable enough to be in the pawn shop, to Naila’s mom’s annoyance. The people still in the pawn shop try to escape, but Naila’s mom locks them in and promises they will be spared… mostly.

Back at the arcade, Cynthia ultimately decides she can’t put off going home. Naila walks her out, but they see the pawn shop closed early, which worries Naila. She unlocks the door and goes inside, where Naila’s “mom” reveals herself as a monster and traps Naila inside, warping the interior into a kind of magical labyrinth. Cynthia goes to get Ursula and Myleigh, and together (including Nightshade, unbeknownst to them) they force their way into the store. They’re confronted by the monster, who uses the helpless people as grunts to attack them. Before any final blow is struck, Mira appears and rescues them. Scoping the situation, she apologizes for being late – she was subduing the hypnotized people and following the trail, concluding that the monster is the cause of everything – the scream the night before, the mind control, the energy draining. Effortlessly, Mira shreds the monster with her shield. Naila and Naila’s mom are both alive, as are everyone else. Aiden appears and asks that whatever Mira wants to do with the three girls, not to. Nightshade also makes himself known, hoping he and Mira run into each other again before both he and Aiden leave. Mira is frustrated and turns her attention to the dog Cynthia rescued earlier, whose name is Luo. Mira comments on monsters becoming more common as Luo forgives Aiden’s perceived transgressions, the cause for his earlier daze. Mira sees bravery and potential in the girls. Luo tells them that she wants them to be what he calls Keepers.


	2. Into the Storm

The girls are told by Luo that the Keepers are heroes. Mira asks them what the word “hero” means to them. Ursula sees it as helping the helpless, Myleigh sees it as being a role model, while Cynthia sees it as doing well without reward. As the police are on their way, Mira leaves so the people can be cared for. She tells the girls to expect to see her again soon.

Cynthia wakes up early, thinking it was all a dream. The news report downstairs confirms it actually happened, are unsure if Mira was involved; Cynthia remembers the events vividly. Shaun brings up how there are people who don’t like Mira, and Cynthia defends her even as her mother points out she’s a criminal. Cynthia leaves without bringing up the form her mother was supposed to sign, and goes to Naila’s store. It’s closed. Mira (accompanied by Ursula and Myleigh) picks up Cynthia in a limo, revealing that she’s actually the pop star Mina (and they lampshade the similarity between the names).

Mina/Mira reveals her real name is Rosie and explains the gist of everything. She talks about "drive," which is their potential, their energy. She explains how Luo and another being, Trae, both want to save the world but do it in different ways, thus their sides called Keepers and Latents, of which Aiden is one. They live over one of many Remnicores, hot spots that attract monsters, demons, and humans. Mira then asks the three of them if they’ve considered her offer; they are all reserved. Mira suggests they join her on a hunt as accomplices rather than victims before she drops them off at school.

Ursula, Myleigh, and Cynthia are all in their classes contemplating the decision. Mrs. Harkness gets Cynthia’s attention and asks for the form she requested the day before. When Cynthia doesn't have it, she is understanding (because of Naila’s absence) but promises in-school suspension if it is not returned the next day. After class, Amelia briefly comforts Cynthia before going to her locker. Myleigh is there. Amelia playfully asks why Myleigh didn’t text to check on her the night before, but stops questioning when Myleigh seems hesitant. Amelia tells Myleigh that whatever she’s thinking or questioning, if she’s undecided, maybe that’s her answer. 

Emma, rather chipper, finds Ursula after P.E. class. Ursula asks how she is. One of the student council members walks past them scared. Emma relaxes and offers to walk Ursula to class. Emma subtly flirts with Ursula; Ursula is taken aback and awkward. Emma thanks Ursula, telling her how heroic she finds her. 

After school, Amelia and Myleigh talk about Amelia maybe skipping her seminar because of headaches. Amelia tickles Myleigh to keep her from worrying. Emma encounters them outside the school and they stop. Emma says she’s waiting on Ursula. Myleigh stops when she sees Aiden watching her; this time, Aiden walks away and Myleigh follows her. Ursula comes and tells them Cynthia’s at a friend’s house; Cynthia is outside Naila’s store/house, sad in the rain.

Myleigh follows Aiden outside a crowded apartment complex; Aiden’s home. Myleigh asks who Aiden is. Aiden tells her, and explains that she has the ability to see multiple possible futures and tells Myleigh not to accept Luo’s offer because Myleigh’s drive could destroy everything. Keepers work on the immediate while Latents focus on grander things. Aiden telepathically introduces Myleigh to Trae, who tells her that refusing the call would save the world. At the threat of her friends and possibly her life, Myleigh is persuaded and leaves. 

Cynthia arrives home. Her mom is upstairs scolding Shaun for quitting his after-school club. Mrs. Mann tells Shaun to go back because they didn’t pay for nothing. To get her mom’s mind off of it, Cynthia pulls out her form. Mrs. Mann grounds both Shaun and Cynthia, but Shaun’s punishment is lightened. Shaun tries to thank Cynthia later, but she'd already left her room through the window.

That night, Luo calls the girls to Naila’s pawn shop since for them it’s where it all started. Cynthia, armed with a bat, sneaks out to join them. Mira shows them how to track a monster using her magical ring like a radar. The monster is hiding in the rain, the storm. 

After hesitation, the girls enter the dreamlike dimension (with Montego silently watching from afar). Inside, the monster is harpy-like, using its speed and the storm to fight. Cynthia and Ursula put up a fight, Myleigh suggesting ideas from afar, but the monster proves too much and Mira steps in, reversing the cyclone with her shield and shredding it to pieces. Luo suddenly appears and tells them that that monster was easy, sometimes people are in danger and they have to think on their actions. Cynthia realizes how careless she was in battle. Myleigh congratulates her on her bravery and quietly admits she doesn't think she can join them. She promises to still help them, with or without becoming a hero. Cynthia and Ursula take the offer and with a mighty flash they become Keepers.


	3. The Root of the Problem

An unworldly-seeming place. A group of people watch footage of Mira defeating their monsters; they talk about a mystical object they've yet to acquire and the threat of someone possibly allying themselves with Mira. One of them, Roseus, hints that the other, Amaranth, should kill Mira. Amaranth promises to do so or die trying.

Dark of night, the girls are fighting a monster in the sewers, dodging its spiked tentacles as it whips them around. Ursula and Cynthia try their powers but don’t seem to be able to do much. Cynthia blasts the monster in the eyes with her magic, revealing a weak spot, but it gets enraged as a result. Mira finishes it off with her shield. Mira compliments them, even Myleigh, and apologizes for her flaws in leading and teaching before telling them it’s “sink or swim time” and dismissing them.

At school the next day, things are getting ready for homecoming. Myleigh finds Emma at her locker, trying to find Ursula, but are stopped by the student council members from before, who taunt them and threaten Emma to not go to homecoming. Myleigh deduces they’re in love with Carla Dean too is why they’re being so mean. Cynthia and Ursula arrive; Cynthia immediately picks up on the situation, and Ursula gets angry at the council members. Council president Carla Dean stops them and quietly scares the bullies away before turning on the sweetness for the rest of them. She asks them to come to homecoming before taking off. The quartet go to the cafeteria; in the lunch line, Emma asks Myleigh if Ursula is single. At the table, Cynthia complains about Naila not coming to school, but says she won’t bring it up to Mira.

  
Mira is in the middle of stopping a robbery in progress when Nightshade shows up, saving Mira from a gunshot. After the baddies are taken care of, Mira considers going after Nightshade, but since police are nearby she does not. Both of them escape.

After school, Ursula and Myleigh meet at Cynthia’s house to actually look at and appreciate each other’s magical costumes. After a short conversation in which Myleigh tries to name them, they all leave, Cynthia claiming she has to pick up her brother. Ursula convinces Myleigh to walk and talk with her; Myleigh, remembering Aiden, agrees.

Emma stops on the street and is convinced by a fortune teller to tell her her fortune. Before Emma leaves, the fortune teller gives her a rose-emblem button and disappears. After a little bit of shock Emma puts on the button.

Ursula and Myleigh have a walk, where Ursula asks Myleigh why she didn’t want to become a Keeper. Myleigh admits to being fearful about it. Ursula tells Myleigh about her past and comes out as trans, tying it to why she really felt obligated to join as a Keeper. Myleigh greatly appreciates Ursula’s courage and promises not to tell anyone else if Ursula doesn’t want her to. Ursula offers to take Myleigh for ice cream. Emma watches them from afar, her new button glowing blue.

Cynthia is outside O’Conner Pawn Shop calling Naila, but there's still no answer. Montego walks up behind her, scaring and annoying Cynthia. He picks up on her worries and tells her that her friend is "probably okay." Cynthia starts to leave, but a fortune teller tries to get her attention. Montego pulls her away and tells Cynthia maybe not all the vigilantes are good guys. She leaves. Montego tries to question the fortune teller, who tells him her job is done before vanishing.

That night, like before, dozens upon dozens of people – all with the rose-emblem buttons – come out on the streets, including Emma. Luo senses the disturbance, and Mira contacts Ursula and Cynthia. Ursula contacts Myleigh so that she doesn’t feel left out.

They all arrive at the town square. Myleigh comes anyway, saying she still wants to be brave and help. She has to hide though when the mindless people come and attack them – their minds are being controlled, their energy drained. Mira, Cynthia, and Ursula fight them off, but there’s too many. The trio are pushed until they are trapped by cages made of magic and flowers. Amaranth appears and mocks them before incapacitating them. Myleigh makes her presence known, distracting Amaranth long enough for Nightshade to free Cynthia. Cynthia blasts Amaranth and then blasts again, freeing Ursula. Mira too is freed when Ursula challenges Amaranth to a one-on-one duel. With her speed and strength, she overpowers Amaranth, who is beaten and surrounded by the trio. He admits defeat before surprisingly dissipating.

Roseus and another minion, Fleur, watch the fight as Amaranth dissipates. Roseus claims Amaranth’ words were his literal undoing, but that there’s some positive in it all. He closes in to an image of Nightshade in the background.

The police arrive, forcing Team Astral to retreat. Ursula berates Myleigh for being careless and thanks her for helping. Mira realizes Amaranth is not alone, and that they’ll need to try and figure out what’s going on. They leave, confident that everyone will be alright. Emma, in the crowd and fully conscious, searches for them, knowing Mira and the others were there.


End file.
